


Broken

by baseballchica03



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crayons are serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Claudia examined the drawing of a sunset sitting on the table in front of her. Yes, it definitely needed a little something extra to make it glow just right. She reached into her sixty-four box of crayons and pulled out the top half of the red orange. The bottom remained firmly stuck in its small, white compartment, wedged between the orange and burnt sienna. "JANIIIIIIIINE!" Claudia shrieked, running into the living room to find her sister. "Did you touch my stuff?"

Janine peeked over the top of her book to see Claudia standing before her, one hand on her hip and the other holding out the offending piece of crayon. "Yes," she replied. "I needed it for my science project, but I put it back."

"You broke it," Claudia said angrily.

"I taped it back together before I put it away."

She pulled herself up to her full three and a half feet in indignation. "It didn't stick. Besides, once it's broken, it's ruined forever!"

"There's no need to be so dramatic. It's just a crayon."

Just a crayon? Just a crayon? This was exactly like Janine, to think that the things Claudia cared about were not important. Did she not realize how special a sixty-four box of crayons was? "You don't like it when I touch your science stuff. STAY AWAY FROM MY CRAYONS!!"

Claudia turned around and went back to the kitchen in a huff. Bewildered, Janine shook her head and returned to her book.


End file.
